


Wind Him Up But Hold Him Tight

by Songs_and_fairytales



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Yowzah, smutty feelings, they just looked at each other and this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songs_and_fairytales/pseuds/Songs_and_fairytales
Summary: It’s not hard to spot the differences.  In fact, she relishes time spent with his different selves.It was easier to tease him when he was all baby faced. She’d sway her hips and wink at him. That’s all it took to make him blush and look away. He’d run and hide behind her mother and she’d giggle at how little it took to wind him up.Older him just stares hungrily when she bends closer. He reaches for her hips and attacks her lips with insatiable hunger. No, there’s no teasing his older self. She’d get punished if she tried. Sometimes she does try, just for the thrill of his ferocity.





	Wind Him Up But Hold Him Tight

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't smut when it started, but here we are. I hope you enjoy.

It’s not hard to spot the differences. In fact, she relishes time spent with his different selves. 

It was easier to tease him when he was all baby faced. She’d sway her hips and wink at him. That’s all it took to make him blush and look away. He’d run and hide behind her mother and she’d giggle at how little it took to wind him up. 

Older him just stares hungrily when she bends closer. He reaches for her hips and attacks her lips with insatiable hunger. No, there’s no teasing his older self. She’d get punished if she tried. Sometimes she does try, just for the thrill of his ferocity. 

Baby face flirts like a teenager who’s just discovered the opposite sex. It’s clumsy and complicated. She helps where she can, points him in the direction of innuendo and leads him through light banter. 

Older him is pure filth. His words send fire coursing through her body. His tongue makes her melt and fills her with desire. There’s no leading with him, just giving in, giving over. 

Kissing Baby face is sweet and subtle. She knows him. She can sense his lust below the surface and if she really wanted to, she could push him to let it out. But he’s not ready for that yet. He’s still shy. Still unsure of himself. Still unsure of them. He’s still learning what it means to love her. So she waits until she finds him again, or rather, til he comes tearing through time and space to get to her again. 

Because his older self does just that. His older self storms through her office door. Doesn't speak. Doesn’t wait. Doesn’t hide his desire. Older him kisses her with a ferocious need. He pushes her against her bookcase and rips the buttons off her blouse. He pushes her against her desk, willing her to let him in, let him devour her, to let him have his fill, to let him take all of her. She doesn’t have to push his older self. She just has to give in. 

She finds Baby face and he coos and holds her tenderly in a warm embrace when she tells him she loves him. He kisses her temple and she doesn't ask for more. Instead she runs off to find him later. 

She runs into him in her tight black bodice and those red Louboutin heels. She whispers in his ear from behind. It’s just a second before his eyes turn dark and he slams her into the nearest wall. 

She doesn’t have to ask him for more. She doesn’t have to ask him to mark her as his. To leave fingers and nails branded into her hips, her back, her ass. She just lets him paint a picture with his teeth. She lets him turn her skin into a materspiece of want and need. She lets him part her legs with his own and press himself into her. She tells him she loves him and he pushes himself closer, demanding that she acknowledge his love. 

Baby face forces himself to push closer to her. He forces himself to not be afraid to touch her, to let himself gingerly stroke her hair as they kiss. She revels in the sweetness and the anguish of needing more than he’s ready to give. She hides parts of herself from him then and lets him pull himself away. 

His older self must push to keep his hands off her. He pulls her hair roughly to reveal her neck, to hear her whimper as he slides into her, to hear her beg for more. She revels in those moments, in the ache of being filled and the agony of needing more. His older self pushes closer, needing to feel her all around. And when she’s ready to burst he pulls away again. He needs to hold her farther away so he can marvel at all of her. She’s flushed and panting and so completely exposed. 

Baby face lets her leave when his feelings get too strong. He doesn’t know what to do with himself. He smiles and nods and saunters off to deal with his emotions alone. She lets him leave her there. She lets him sort himself out despite knowing what he really needs. She’s patient and understanding. She won’t demand more of him. His older self is nothing like that. 

Once she’s incoherent and delirious he pulls away, but only long enough to reposition her. He can’t let her go, can’t be done with her. He smiles and nods and slides his tongue over her core. She shudders and gasps and he demands more. He’s impatient and pulls his hands from her hips to give his lips more support. He wants to sort himself out through her pleasure, through the way her hips buck and her hands grab at his hair. He demands more of her. She lets him take his fill. 

Baby face has to come back to explain himself to her. He’s still confused about how they work. She smiles and lets him wander around his own thoughts. His eyes are apprehensive and bashful as he winds his tongue around convoluted explanations of his feelings and she just smirks at the sweat that forms on his brow. 

His older self doesn’t want to explain himself to her. He just winds his tongue around her and relishes in the sounds she makes. When it all just seems to be too much for her, he pulls away and she admires the sweat that’s formed on his brow. His eyes are full of lewd wanton intent and he is far from done with her. 

She waits patiently for Baby face to finish crossing and uncrossing his arms. She watches as his fingers fidget and clash with one another in an attempt to unravel his thoughts. She’s calm and level headed and so in love with his awkward unsure grin. She can wait for Baby face. 

She doesn’t need to wait for his older self to unravel her. He doesn’t give her time to be calm. He grins like a tiger who’s just caught a gazelle. He’s breathless and hungry and doesn’t wait for her to relax before filling her once more. He lets himself go this time. He doesn’t hold back, doesn’t shy away, doesn’t murmur lovingly into her ears. He lets her feel the full force of his need, his desire, and she’s so in love with his abandon, with his insatiable passionate stare. 

His older self takes his fill of her and finally lets her down. He holds her gingerly while their hearts slow and presses kisses into her shoulder as their lungs and voices return to form. She gets lost in those moments, and her mind can think of nothing else but his Baby face whispering sweet love poems in her ear.


End file.
